Preincarnated: A Musical With No Music
by RougeIsRed
Summary: I never knew that preincarnation was a thing til I woke up in 1776. Warning: Self-insert(sorta) and inaccuracies to history(only the musical is relevant here)
1. prologue

I've thought of death so much it doesn't even faze me...

It's not thoughts of suicide like you'd expect instead it's a morbid fascination of how it's gonna get to me.

Will it be in my sleep or will come at me at a hundred miles an hour?

Do I fight it or simply cower?

I don't know.

Cause was I dead before I even knew it happened...

I've thought of reincarnation so much that people will call me crazy.

Not that I don't believe in heaven but the thought really intrigues me.

Who was I before? Who will the future me be?

Will I live in the world I lived in before or somewhere else entirely?

I'm not sure.

Cause I never thought that preincarnation can happen...

Death is... well, it's more complicated than you think.

It's fast but at the same time slow.

It's both under and overwhelming.

It drains you yet you feel something filling up inside of you.

You become heavy but you feel light.

You feel pain and also feel numb.

Your mind doesn't think of anything but it's also filled to the brim with everything.

Death is just confusing. I'm not even sure how I died.

All that I know was that I heard an explosion then I felt a sharp pain behind me and then my vision began to fade to black as everything around me seemed to go in slow-motion.

I'm not sure if a generator blew up or if there was a terrorist attack, I don't even know if it was the explosion that killed me or just a piece of debris that was lucky enough to hit a bullseye. All that I knew was that I was falling forward, I felt extremely uncomfortable and my vision's getting awfully dark.

And then there was pitch blackness.

Do you know that moment before you really fall asleep? When you're thinking of nothing and just waiting for your conscience to fade.

That is what death is like after it happens.

I don't know how long I was there. I wasn't thinking of anything, I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything. Just that low-key expectation that I'll fade into dream land. That never happened.

Cause I woke up.


	2. chapter 1

I jolted awake. I stood up from my sitting position.

My back started to ache from the sudden movement, maybe I shouldn't have done that...

The haziness in my brain began to fade and was replaced with alertness after realizing that I was in an unfamiliar place.

I looked around, it was dim but light seeped through the tiny cracks of the wooden ceiling giving the room enough light to go around but not see everything.

The room is filled with boxes, actually they're crates, that are sometimes covered by white cloth.

Am I in an old warehouse or some sort of shed or something? Even though I asked myself that question, I knew I wasn't inside any of those because of the constant swaying and disorienting movement of the floor. I was in a fucking ship.

I don't need to ask myself why I was in a ship bacause I knew the reason why. I am a stowaway.

The question is, how in the hell did I know that?

How the hell did I know that I am a twelve year old girl that lives in the Caribbean when I am a twenty year old hispanic woman that was just going through college?

It was at that moment when I began to think about what happened, basically my death.

It was weird, no matter how much I tried to rack my brain around it, it just didn't make any sense at all. All that I know is that I died back there and it can't be anything else cause first of all, no one just faints in the middle of an explosion, second of all, I'm somewhere else entirely... Ok, now this leads to the next question.

Why am I still alive? Cause I'm pretty sure this place isn't heaven.

Reincarnation is my first guess but I tried to find more reasons. After finding none, I stuck with the reincarnation thing.

Alright, so I was reincarnated as a little girl that left her home for God knows what reason and became a stowaway in this ship. Really, that's all that I know...

This is actually pretty weird considering the fact that most stories that I've read about reincarnation starts when the person is born or they come in contact with something that makes them remember.

None of that happened to this kid, I looked through her memories. She just fell asleep before I came.

Also, it would've been nice if I knew her name along with some other information about her but I guess when I came along this now technically belongs to me.

It's fucked up but what do you want me to do? There is literally no way for me to go back to my old life and a certain someone didn't let me in the pearly gates or even dropped me into the fiery pit.

This is my life now and I'm excited!


	3. chapter 2

I explored the cramped room filled with supplies and goods. The swaying was still disorienting and I could hear people walking right above me, oblivious to the fact that there's someone underneath them, looking up at their shoes and up their skirts.

You know, I'm a bit disappointed at the fact that I was reincarnated in is the same one as the last but there was something a bit strange about this.

One, the ship is made out of wood. It could've been only this room though but I checked, the whole ship is wood and not metal.

Two, skirts. When I look up, I see people walk by through the gaps between the wood, I don't know about you but not many people wear skirts these days unless you're into that type of fashion or that's you're uniform.

What's more is that they're not just wearing skirts, they're actually wearing full on dresses with those fluffy, frilly things that keep the dress poofy.

What the hell is this? The eighteenth century?

I have to admit, I sort of want to where those too. But I'd rather take my ragged dress than a corset please.

Wait a minute... What if this is the eighteenth century?

Nah, that's ridiculous! You get reincarnated to the next life, not the old life.

I heard the sound of a metal chain being released and the sound of feet clacking on the creaking wood.

Huh, looks like this is my stop.

I snuck pass the multiple crewmen that came in the to get the crates and quickly ran out through the open door and up towards the deck. This is the first time I got to see the outside world after a day in that cooped up place.

One would say that I was awestruck but in reality, I was mindfucked...

I saw an old town, it looked like one despite the sheer scale of it seemed like it was a city. The architecture looked old but at the same time fancy and new, as if it was only built a couple of decades ago.

But that's not what boggled me. What did make the gears in my brain stop working was the fact that I see men in bows and cravats and women in poofy dresses also adding to the fact that I see some carriages and horses on the cobblestone road.

I can't seriously be in the eighteenth century, right?


End file.
